Sailor Saturn, Vampiric Attack!
by Shadow Dragon Lord
Summary: An alternate Universe that takes place after Super S. Hotaru was a baby before it started now she is her full age again of fifteen. Yet vampire are after her, enter the Hellsing Institute. Rating will stay PG13 from here on out.
1. Lost Souls

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that get thrown into this from Sailor Moon, or Hellsing, Night Walkers. All OC and OW (Weapons) are mine. Possible appearances by the Shinma and Miyu if necessary. Also I use the Japanese names for the scouts

First Sailor Moon, Hellsing and Night Walker fic. Please enjoy

Reprise 1: Lost Souls

Landing in Japan was nothing Integra hadn't expected. The vampires in Britain were gone, but something in Japan was moving Soul Stealers. Hellsing was meant to deal with the threat. She smiled passively. It was night. Alucard was next to her and he said, "What are we here for? It looks like another boring place."

"Alucard, there are vampires and Soul Stealers about. Maybe you will enjoy yourself?" asked Integra. She smiled at him. He looked at her.

"As you wish," he said.

"Master, how can I help you?" asked a girl. Her name was Seras.

"I don't know yet. Depends on the monster. I feel them. They all around us. One in particular that I want to see. He is a European vampire," said Alucard. He started laughing. There was nothing more funny than pathetic vampires.

The only thing was that two were watching these strangers walk on. They took off. They landed in front of them. Alucard looked at the strangers, clad in white sailor suits. "What are you?" asked one.

Interga smiled. "We are invited unlike you."

"Mistress these little girls aren't vampires. May I chase them off?" asked Alucard. He stretched outward. He wrapped himself around one of them. "Haruka. Help me. Its cold," said the other one, with marine blue hair. The one called Haruka came running a dagger flashing in the night. A fork of lightning traced its way across the sky. "Michiru, I am coming," said Haruka.

"May I help?" asked a male voice. A blonde headed green eyed man appeared out of nowhere.

Haruka stopped. She looked at him. Alucard pulled himself off of Michiru and shot between Haruka's legs. He attacked the man and said, "Anderson." He started laughing. A shot rang out and Anderson backed off holding his head. The turned and threw knives at Alucard. He took them and he managed to chase Anderson off before he heard a smack. Alucard turned and one of those girls had tried to attack Integra. She on the ground out cold. "Come Alucard," she said.

She and Alucard walked off. Anderson had disappeared. Michiru and Haruka were left alone.

The next day. On the streets a young girl of about fifteen or sixteen was walking down the street. She looked frail and weak. She looked to be in better health than she was. She ate more and ate things that were not directly milk, as she couldn't stand the white liquid. She was called Hotaru. She was walking to School. Setsuna, a long dark haired woman that attended a local university. Hotaru had some friends. For some reason Setsuna had started walking her to school. It was a good thing too, because strange worm like creatures had attacked her. That was when she found out that Sailor Pluto was Setsuna. Setsuna also knew that she was Sailor Saturn. She had told her something that those worms are any dark creatures were not to get a hold of her again. If it hadn't been for Usagi, or Sailor Moon, she would have been killed. Now she, Hotaru herself was in trouble. But she still knew that the princess would be in danger if she tried to help. She remembered when Setsuna came for her.

_"Hotaru, it is not time for you to be around your father. A darkness is coming that the princess can help you. Only the outer scouts can," said Sailor Pluto._

_"I feel them, I feel them the darkness would kill the princess and destroy Small Lady," said Hotaru._

_"It alright." The curtains were blowing in the wind and the sunlight was shinning in. _

_"I know." _

Hotaru was about to leave when Setsuna handed her some pills. Setsuna said, "Calcium supplements." Hotaru turned red.

"Alright. I know I can't be weak and frail if they come after me. Thank you, Setsuna," she said.

Setsuna nodded her head. Setsuna saw Haruka and Michiru coming down the street. Setsuna casually blocked Hotaru from their view. She looked at the two of them and said, "He is here isn't he?" She smiled.

"How did you know?" asked Haruka.

"I am the time guardian remember," said Setsuna. She discreetly looked over her shoulder to make certain Hotaru was in the school.

"Why are you blocking our entrance to the school? She isn't in there is she?" asked Michiru.

"Who," asked Setsuna dumbfounded. _They mustn't know._

"Hotaru maybe? You know that she is—I mean."

"She is hiding something, Haruka," said Michiru.

"Where is Hotaru?" asked Haruka.

"She is with me," said Setsuna and she walked off. Michiru and Haruka watched her leave. It wasn't the school that they went to anyway. Setsuna was being really testy for some reason. Then they saw it a white gleam flying through the air.


	2. Lady Chaos

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that get thrown into this from Sailor Moon, or Hellsing, Night Walkers. All OC and OW (Weapons) are mine. Possible appearances by the Shinma and Miyu if necessary Also I use the Japanese names for the scouts

Reprise 2: Lady Chaos

Haruka and Michiru were wondering what was happening. They ignored the gleam and then they felt something dark. They both jumped back. They changed form. As Uranus and Neptune they waited to see what it was. A pale woman came out of the shadows, wearing a black dress and black shoes. She had long dark hair and pale crystal green eyes. She started laughing at them. "I am Lady Chaos, it is my game. I sense the best chaos coming; I watch and laughed while you tried to fight Alucard. Alucard is a vampire. Over four hundred to be exact. I watched him grow and become very powerful."

The two watched her for a moment. They decided not to attack. Lady Chaos watched them. Just then a crash and a gray sphere of energy hit Lady Chaos. She stood up and looked around. Sailor Pluto was waiting for her. She walked over to Uranus and Neptune and cut very fine thread and said, "She was planning on consuming you."

"How did you?" asked Haruka.

"I have my ways," said Sailor Pluto. She did her attack again and Lady Chaos left, she hissed and screamed, that she would return. Another white gleam flashed by Pluto. _They can't see them. Not like me not like her either._

"What are these white gleams?" asked Michiru.

"I don't know what they are. Just ignore them and stay out of this, only Sailor Saturn can help now. I must find the foreign strangers to help," said Pluto and she left.

_Can it be? That they know._

_Get a hold of yourself._

Hotaru waited inside the school. It was near time to leave. Setsuna had wanted her to wait inside. If anyone she considered a mother she considered it to be Setsuna. She was closer to her. Saturn was her shadow. It took a ghostly form in front of her.

_"I will be needed soon. You know that right. Setsuna will come soon she has found the foreigners. They will help, if you let them," said Saturn. _Saturn faded from view.

"The vampire is near. The sun is going down. They will close the school soon. I don't being alone at night," said Hotaru looking out a window. The sun was no longer shining in as it set. A shadow came in and took form. A red trench coat and black and white apparel underneath before her. Hotaru was on her guard. He smiled at her gently, his eyes hidden behind his glasses. "Setsuna has sent me in to get you, by Integra of Hellsing Institute," said Alucard. Alucard smiled at Hotaru. "You are a very powerful girl. I am happy to help you, although I wouldn't mind a taste." _Alucard!_ He stopped. Integra was near, besides it wouldn't do the girl any good. He walked her out where Setsuna was waiting for them.

Michiru and Haruka were watching nearby. They didn't understand what was going on here. Now they were more alarmed by the fact that Alucard was seen with Hotaru. That still didn't explain why Setsuna was so short with them. They walked off. There was no need to start a fight they wouldn't even win.

Setsuna parted with Integra and Alucard. She had Hotaru near her. She said, "I am thinking of going and getting Rei."

"You mean Sailor Mars?" asked Hotaru. Setsuna nodded. "Wouldn't that get Usagi involved?"

Setsuna shook her head. "I will get her to swear an oath of secrecy. Sailor Moon and the others cannot see the worms as we can. Sailor Mars on the other hand might be able too. From what I understand fire is also needed to destroy some of these things." Hotaru nodded and they headed off to Setsuna's place.

Alucard and Integra were in one of the best mansions in the city. Rented out to the Hellsing Institute from the Japanese government. They both were in the same room. They were talking together. Some about the time that had passed, since she was kept incarcerated for about four years.

Alucard was with Integra and said, "You seem to be more quiet than since you were released, three years ago."

"What did you see in Hotaru, Alucard?" asked Integra. She looked at him.

"She had power, probably more than I am allowed to ever gain," said Alucard.

"What about the power that you feel?

"It is vampire and spirit, different than the ghouls I fought before, Master."

"Master, I caught this hovering near by," said Seras coming in with a worm.

"Bring it to me," said Alucard. Seras brought it too him. He looked at it. "Soul stealer." He crushed it. It disappeared. "Frail and no challenge. Probably waiting for you to go to sleep, Master." Alucard looked at Integra. She was still quiet and reserved. She was thinking and plotting at the same time.

_They don't understand who is behind this yet. Evil laughter erupted. I should release the creatures but then I would have too many problems on hand. Laughter again. I wait for the chance to meet you Alucard._

Lady Chaos was still watching, she enjoyed it when Alucard was being himself. She had gained power from it. Enough to take human form. Now she wondered what would become of this situation would it get worse? She certainly hoped it would. She sighed and thought some more.

_Sometimes I don't always get what I want._

Minor typo change.


	3. Pyrokinetic Master

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that get thrown into this from Sailor Moon, or Hellsing, Night Walkers. All OC and OW (Weapons) are mine. Possible appearances by the Shinma and Miyu if necessary Also I use the Japanese names for the scouts

Reprise 3: Pyrokinetic Master

Setsuna and Hotaru were walking down the street when Haruka and Michiru came up. Setsuna said, "You might as well come along, spies."

"Why are you being so short with us?" asked Haruka.

"I already know that you don't like Hotaru. You hurt her and I will let Alucard have his way with you. There are other vampire and soul stealers out there willing to take over Hotaru's Saturn persona. Creating a Shadow Saturn. You know what that equates right?" asked Setsuna.

"That still doesn't explain why another scout is getting dragged into it. Why at night again?" asked Michiru.

"We asked them to. I want to see her myself," said Alucard. Haruka and Michiru thought about attacking but didn't when they saw Integra walking behind them.

"You two don't control the situation. Haven't you two figured that out yet? There is something that you have to understand about our kind, if we find a power that is strong. It draws our attention. Hotaru is a prime target," said Alucard as he went near to Hotaru, she for some odd reason felt comfortable around him.

"Since when did Hotaru become lactose intolerant?" asked Michiru.

"I haven't. I just thought maybe I should drink more milk than I do even though I don't like it and take supplements," said Hotaru. She felt a bit bolder with Alucard near her.

"Why is she a prime target?" asked Haruka. They heard something land near by. It was a man but he had a dark aura. He was laughing. He wore all black and had spiked hair with a red stripe down the middle. He looked at Alucard. He smiled.

"I am not a threat Vampire. I have watched Hotaru. She has power. Far greater than yours. She can destroy worlds. This is the power the vampire seeks. Death Reborn Revolution. The forbidden attack, it is for those reasons, little girl. I am Hokishuni," said the man.

"How do you know her?" asked Haruka turning on him. Hokishuni smiled.

"I know of you, Sailor Uranus. Also Haruka. I have watched from afar. This Usagi would die at the hand of Cain. She is very annoying." Setsuna looked at him.

"Do not insult the princess."

"Don't defend a crybaby. She needs to get over it and be serious, if she wants to be queen of Neo Tokyo." He smiled as his come back hit her full force.

"How long have you been spying on us?" asked Setsuna.

"Long enough to know that she is Sailor Moon," said Hokishuni. Haruka and Michiru looked at each other.

"You have to be kidding," said Haruka trying to laugh.

"Look at the way they act. The truth will come in time," said Hokishuni. He smiled as he faded away. Haruka thought to kick him but did not get a chance to. He was gone before she even took a swing.

"Can you tell us what the hell is going on?" asked Haruka.

"It started about four months ago. At that time I didn't realize what is was. When I started seeing these white worms, I didn't know what to do. Then these other creatures appeared. True eastern vampire. They are energy drainers they don't take blood. They seek redemption. They take energy through the mouth. It doesn't matter the gender. They almost attacked Hotaru. Tomoe, her father was killed. So I took her in. If you two wish to help, help me raise her now," said Setsuna.

"I understand," said Michiru. She went to Hotaru and looked at her. "Would you? Would you accept me and Haruka as parents."

"It will take time. I will do it though because, well. We are outer scouts," said Hotaru.

_"Although one misstep and I will deal with you two personally," said Saturn as she appeared. _Haruka and Michiru were taken by surprise.

"I didn't know she could do that," said Michiru.

"Neither did I," said Setsuna. "Well you heard Saturn." The image faded.

Not too far away, Hokishuni smiled. "It is quite wise to tell them that they are going to need just them. The others are far, far too weak for this fight." He quietly laughed to himself. He faded again. He didn't want to slip and alert them to the fact that he was still watching them.

_Oh, this is lovely a pyrokinetic psychic. I think that would be lovely to see if that works. Stupid girls. How dare they think they can beat me so easily? Now this Vatican Priest person, called Anderson. A threat no doubt but he won't come after me. That Alucard must be his favorite target—I wonder if I could do that. Laughter began to erupt. So soon they will meet me, Cain._


	4. Vatican Desire

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that get thrown into this from Sailor Moon, or Hellsing, Night Walkers. All OC and OW (Weapons) are mine. Possible appearances by the Shinma and Miyu if necessary Also I use the Japanese names for the scouts

This one took a while because of Hotaru's power.

Reprise 4: Vatican Desire

"Alexander, you must kill her, even if she is in alliance with Alucard. The vampires do not need her. From what I here she is very powerful. The other vampire cannot have her either. He intends to destroy the world," said a priest. He had long gray hair.

"Maxwell, are you certain I should kill the girl? She is more powerful than any that have known," said Anderson.

"She has the power which is forbidden to be held, Anderson," said Maxwell. Anderson snarled. He started laughing.

"She can't be killed. She just gets reborn. That is from what I have understood. Those around her. Those girls, should they be killed as well?" he asked.

"No, Anderson, just her and kill any vampire, eastern or European that gets in your way," said Maxwell.

"Understood," said the blonde. His green eyes lit with glee. He turned off the communication device. "C'mon out. I know you are there," said Anderson.

"I figured you would. If you have a problem with eastern vampire you could use a pyrokinetic like me, unlike another of my kind, I don't really like the fact that the supernatural are acting up because of that girl," said a voice. He had red hair with a black stripe in the middle. It was spiked in front and combed forward in back to meet the spikes. He wore cloth shirt and pants. He had on military style boots. The man was well built. "I am Matotsu," said the man.

"I am Anderson. What do you want, I need no help."

"Yes, you do," said Matotsu.

"How, I can destroy using holy power."

"You aren't allowed to use fire. That is their weakness. C'mon think if you have enough brains left." Anderson threw on of his many knives at Matotsu. Matotsu seemed like he faded as he moved in one direction with blinding speed.

"I don't need your help."

"Suit yourself. I will let you find out the hard way." Matotsu faded from view as he left. Anderson turned and began to communicate with the Vatican.

_Another vampire hunter. Doesn't seem worth the effort. He is extremely crazy. I thought that there was more to these foreigners. Go attack them now. Give them heck to pay._

Hotaru was left to walk the streets with Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru. Hotaru stopped when she felt it. Anderson appeared in front of them. He said, "I have come here for your life Hotaru." He started laughing. He threw four knives. Hotaru stood in front of them. She said, "A mistake you will live to regret." A bright flash covered all four.

_"Don't worry. I am here with you. Now we have our powers increased," said Hotaru._

_"How?" asked Haruka._

_"The power of our crystals. The power of our stars, the planets from where our powers come from," said Hotaru._

"Saturn, crystal power Make-up," said Hotaru. Another flash and Saturn was in front of them. The others repeated. Three more flashes occurred.

"Silence Glaive Wall," said Saturn. The four knives hit the wall. They shattered. Anderson charged her. She held her Glaive in front of her. "Silence Vacuum." She grabbed her Glaive and pointed it at Anderson. A small blue point formed and charged at Anderson. It threw him back and exploded on him. She charged an energy sphere at the tip of her Glaive. "Silent Death." Another sphere went off toward Anderson. She jumped into the air. The others were watching just in case he gained the upper hand. Anderson was about to standing when the sphere hit him. Instead of exploding it stayed on him. Until Hotaru rammed her Glaive into his back. Then the sphere exploded. She landed back with the others. Anderson looked at them and smiled. He stood up he wasn't hurt too bad. He smiled. "Little girls' shouldn't play with things they don't understand."

"Silence Vacuum," said Hotaru. The attack tore off his arm. He threw a few of his papers at the other scouts near Hotaru. They were hit with electrical surge. Hotaru charged. She was knocked back with four of the papers. Pluto managed to stand. She held her weapon. "Deadly Scream." It halted him. She fell back down on to her knees. Hotaru saw someone familiar coming as she was about to pass out.


End file.
